


Desperate Times

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: After a long day of training, Bonnie comes home exhausted to find you needy for him. Too tired to do much, Bonnie proposes that you ride his thigh to deal with your arousal
Relationships: Bonnie Gold/Reader, bonnie gold/you
Kudos: 15





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my mini headcanon about Bonnie and thigh riding. This is probably the kinkiest thing I've ever written and I'm not sure if I went into enough detail or too much, but I think I did good  
> Can also be found on tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl  
> Do not repost my work

The chill of the night has you wanting to pull the blanket over your bare body. All day you've been waiting for Bonnie to return from training, desperate for his fingers on your fevered skin and his lips to travel down your body. It's all you've been thinking about since you woke up this morning and watched him rush out the door, worrying about being late. Apparently whenever he's late, they make him train longer.

You've tried your best to keep yourself busy. You cleaned your house from top to bottom, washed dirty clothes and hung them up to dry, took longer than usual shopping for food, all in an attempt to ignore the wetness between your legs that only became more prominent whenever you stopped for a minute and your mind wandered to all the things you want to do to Bonnie and all the things you want him to do to you.

When the sky began to darken, you couldn't take it anymore. You knew he'd be home soon. You didn't want to waste time with your clothes when he finally got here, so you stripped off and pulled back the covers on your bed and laid down, waiting for him to return.

That's how you got to where you are now. You had done all this nearly half an hour ago and Bonnie still isn't here. You're so wet now that you're considering starting without him, but you know it won't feel the same. You're so used to having Bonnie's thick fingers filling you that you doubt your own would bring the pleasure that his do. Instead, you rub your thighs together for some friction. It doesn't offer much relief, but it's better than nothing.

Just as you're about to use your own fingers anyway, the sound of the key jingling in the lock on the front door has your heartbeat soaring. The door opens quietly and shuts swiftly once Bonnie enters. You hear his coat and hat hit the floor and fight the urge to call out to him that he should hang them up and not leave a mess. You don't want to ruin the mood when he comes into the bedroom and sees you completely bare and needy for him. His soft footsteps move closer and closer to your shared room, your heart rate increasing as he approaches. You'll finally get the release you've been craving all day.

The door swings open, and in he trudges, sweaty and exhausted. You sit up just as he spots you. His eyes roam over your nude form, his lips parting in surprise, but you're looking at his slouched shoulders and the bags under his eyes. He's wrecked from training and there's no way he has the energy to fuck you tonight.

"Hey, love," you finally greet him. You get off the bed and grab his hand, pulling him to the end of the bed and pushing him to sit down. He sinks onto the mattress with a sigh of relief. You crouch down in front of him, taking both of his large and calloused hands into your smaller ones, massaging his knuckles and palms, knowing they must be sore from the exercise.

"Evening, sweet girl," is his greeting to you. His eyes are still on your body. "Is this all for me?" You nod in reply, but give him a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, but we don't have to do anything. You need your sleep." He smiles down at you in return, giving both your hands a light squeeze.

"Thanks, dove, but I know you won't sleep well if you're all wound up. You been like this all day?"

"Naked? No," you chuckle, "wanting you to fuck me? Yes." He snorts at that, pulling you into a standing position.

"If you've been wanting me all day then I have to give you something." He tells you. You shake your head rapidly, concern for him overtaking your desire. You don't want him to lose any much needed rest time.

"Bon, you can barely keep your eyes open." He widens his drooping eyelids just to prove you wrong. You giggle at him, but don't let up or move any closer. "You're too tired for this."

"Then why don't we do something else to get you off?" His question surprises you. You shoot him a skeptical look.

"Like what?"

"Like you getting off on my thigh."

You blink at him, unsure of how to reply to that.

"You've done it before," Bonnie points out.

It's true. You did this once when you surprised him at the gym. It was late in the evening and everyone else was gone by then. Bonnie's been training there so long that they gave him a key of his own and trust him to lock up.

So, one night when you knew he would be the last one there, you showed up in nothing but a long coat, stockings and new lingerie from Paris. You did many things that night, but it had started off with you on his thigh to tease him while you used his body to pleasure yourself. It was an amazing experience.

Thinking about that night has you clenching around nothing, and makes you so wet that there's now no chance of you sleeping it off. Your thighs press together again and Bonnie grins, knowing that you're going to do it. He spreads his legs a bit more and sits back, giving you more room to get on him comfortably.

You kneel on the bed, one knee either side of his thigh, sinking down until your bare pussy rests on his clothed leg. The fabric, while soft, offers just enough friction that you know it will make you cum soon. After not touching yourself for the entire day, you are well aware that you won't last long.

Bonnie's hands rest on your hips, ready to help you move back and forth on his thigh when you get close to your orgasm and lose your rhythm.

Only when you're completely secure do you finally thrust your hips forward, slowly at first, to reacquaint yourself with the sensation of your naked core on his trousers. The small action sends bursts of ecstasy up your body and a moan escapes your lips.

"So pretty," Bonnie whispers, but you can't pay much attention to his words when you're finally getting what you've needed all day. Well, sort of getting what you need.

You move back, a bit faster this time, then forwards again, quickly building up a rhythm. The material of his pants rubs against every part of your center. Whenever you move forward, it drags against your clit and has your legs shaking, already threatening to buckle and make you rely on Bonnie to help you reach your high. Moans fall from your lips with every thrust now, and he continues to mumble praises. You look down at him to see his eyes transfixed on your face, watching your expressions change as you chase your release.

Your thighs begin to burn from the exertion, so you speed up your movements, your hips bucking back and forth almost wildly. Bonnie, realising what you're doing, begins to bounce his leg up and down, pushing you closer to cumming. You let out a loud whine as your clit brushes against his now damp trousers, the sparks it sends up your spine freezes you in your place. So close to tipping over the edge, and yet your thighs can't support you anymore.

Your heart is beating rapidly against your chest, which heaves up and down with each ragged breath you inhale and exhale. Sweat is covering your body and tears have begun to spring from your eyes. Your body feels like it is engulfed in flames, and oh, does it feel good. Your skin is burning in the best way and you haven't even cum yet.

Body trembling, you try again to pick up where you left off, not wanting to lose your nearing orgasm, but your movements are sluggish. A whine that sounds almost defeated slips through your lips. That's when the hands on your hips tighten and pull you towards the toned torso they're attached to.

"It's alright, dove," Bonnie reassures you. His words are nearly drowned out by your loud moans. "I'll help you."

And he does. He rocks you back and forth on his thigh, his hold on you the only thing that keeps you moving. His pace is slower than yours, but in no time at all he has you climbing up that peak again. Your body shakes and your moans grow louder and louder, until finally, one last bounce from his leg makes your clit brush his thigh rougher than before, and you cum with a wail, tears streaming down your face.

Your back arches as you drench his thigh with your juices, your body completely on display for him. Bonnie moves you forward and backwards over his thigh once more, before he stops all movement and just watches you fall apart in front of him.

It feels like it lasts forever, but soon all that is left is the aftershocks and your shallow breaths. You fall on to Bonnie, your arms wrapping around his neck as your naked chest presses against his clothed one. His hands glide up and down your back to comfort you and calm you down after your intense orgasm.

You don't speak for a few minutes, too focused on catching your breath and stopping the tremor that's still running through your body. When you finally begin to feel more normal, you pull back to look at Bonnie, who stares at you in awe. There are no more tears in your eyes, but your cheeks are still damp from the tracks that they took. Bonnie's fingers do their best to rub them away, before his hands cradle your face.

"That was so beautiful," he tells you, "my pretty girl." You let out a soft giggle in reply, swinging one leg over his so that you're now kneeling beside him instead of straddling his thigh. When you move, however, you notice a big damp spot on his trousers. You gasp at the sight. Bonnie looks down and sees what you're looking at.

"Don't worry about that, dove."

"But Bonnie, it'll stain!" He shakes his head and beams at you.

"It can be washed out," he dismisses, "ignore it."

And when your eyes begin to wander, you do.

"Thought you were too tired for sex?" Your fingers graze over the bulge in Bonnie's pants as you speak. His eyes roll back and his mouth widens as he lets out a quiet groan.

"Never said I was too tired," he grits his teeth, "you just assumed it."

"Well then, if you're not too tired…." You trail off suggestively, getting back on top of him again. He looks at you in surprise.

"Are you sure you can take any more? That took a lot out of you." You're already popping open the button on his pants though, and pushing his underwear down enough to pull out his throbbing member.

"I'll show you just how much I can take." And with a smirk, you sink down on to his hard cock.


End file.
